neofairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Gildarts Clive
Gildarts Clive is an S-Class Mage of the Neo Fairy Tail Guild, its Ace, and its most powerful Mage. He was a former member of the Fairy Tail Guild, being one of its S-Class Mages, its Ace, its most famous Mage, and, at one time, its Fifth Guild Master. He is also the father of Cana Alberona. Profile and Stats Name: Gildarts Clive Alias: Ace of Neo Fairy Tail Classification: Human, S-Class Mage, Guild Ace Gender: Male Age: 45-46 Height: 188 cm (6'2") Weight: 98 kg (216 lbs.) Affiliation: Neo Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail (formerly) Status: Alive Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': Saint level *'Attack Potency': At least Small City level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Class 5 *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': At least Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back), dark-colored eyes and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg, which he initially replaces with rudimentary wooden prosthetics, completed with an armored knee-guard to function as the knee joint. Later, however, Gildarts switches to more functional, armor-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black guild stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder. Gildarts' attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. Personality Gildarts is a laid-back, kind and easygoing person who has great interest and the utmost faith in the new generation of Neo Fairy Tail's Mages. He is rather oblivious, and doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings, as he recognized neither the guild nor Mirajane. He also has a tendency to break through walls with his Crash in order to pass, rather than simply using a door, something which prompted the inhabitants of Magnolia to create the town's rearranging process, and for Metropolis to build several different routes in case Gildarts walk through large buildings. Gildarts is, as pointed out by himself, rather bad at holding back during a fight, though he fights in a particular way, so as to prevent human casualties. He also respects his opponents and, very similar to Natsu, takes his opponents neither too lightly nor holds them in too high a regard. Gildarts also won't refuse an offered challenge, though if something more important arises, he may postpone said event. Gildarts appears to be somewhat of a lone wolf, as in X781, he left the guild to partake upon a 100-year quest. Upon being declared the guild's Fifth Master, Gildarts quickly re-passed the mantle back upon Makarov and left the guild once more, suggesting a feeling of discomfort regarding leadership positions, or at least a dislike of added responsibility. In addition, he is a womanizer, having been with at least 13 women since leaving his now-deceased ex-wife 18 years ago. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Crash: Gildarts' signature Magic, Crash is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like Gildarts himself. *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean': Gildarts first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful uppercut, imbued with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. Disassembly Magic: Another Magic Gildarts is proficient in using, Disassembly Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Gildarts can manually revert them back whenever he wishes. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gildarts is an extremely accomplished unarmed fighter. During the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, he easily defended himself against, and even overwhelmed, a determined Natsu utilizing nothing but hand-to-hand combat. Immense Magic Power: Even by S-Class Mage standards, Gildarts has been noted to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. According to Makarov, his power far exceeds every member within the guild (including two Wizard Saint-tier Mages like Laxus and Erza), and is potentially said to have power equal to that of the Ten Wizard Saints, including Makarov himself. When exerted, Gildarts' Magic Power is white in color. Immense Durability: Gildarts has proven himself to be extremely durable, as he was shown taking the full brunt of Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (which was used to defeat an internally and externally weakened Laxus) and only take two steps backwards afterward, emerging completely unscathed. Immense Strength: Gildarts is shown to be extremely strong, as when Natsu attempted to attack him, he casually threw him into the ceiling with one hand. He is also shown to be able to not only move, but attack with surprising agility and strength under the influence of Bluenote Stinger's gravitational field, a remarkable feat as Natsu, a potential S-Class Mage known for his physical prowess, wasn't even able to stand. Immense Endurance: Gildarts has proven to have extreme levels of endurance as he survived having his left arm and leg as well as an unspecified organ taking away from him by Acnologia and is the only known human to survive an attack from the self proclaimed Dragon King and live to tell the tale. Weaknesses * Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:S-Class Mage Category:Guild Ace Category:Neo Fairy Tail Members Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail Category:Supporting Characters Category:Saint level